Akatsuki Kittens
by Kristyto
Summary: Jade and Kelly are 2 normal girls, one giant fan of the Akatuski and another Anime hater, but best friends! One day Jade finds a box with strange kittens. How will they react when they find out that those 10 kittens are S-rank criminals?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: I do not own the Akatsuki! I own only the 2 OC**_

_**Akatsuki Kittens**_

_**characters**_

**1. Jade Georgieva  
Age: 18  
Birthday: 29 March  
Looks: Dark purple hair (original brown) to her middle black, rinnegan eyes (contacts, original blue). Has a little piercing on her belly (a hanging star), wears her hair on one side (little bit like emo hair). Has a Dragon tattoo on her upper leg. Normal high, Not fat, but not thin. Has a big chest that she dislikes.  
personality: Sarcastic, sometimes tomboyish but likes walking on high hells. Vegan (no meat or animal products) Loves animals. Shy at first but when you meet her she is really fun.  
History: From Bulgaria but moves in L.A. Grown without a father, only child, always had a dog.  
Mottos: "If it's free TAKE IT!" "Don't give up or else I'm gonna kick your ass" "Don't judge by my looks, I may not be so girly!" "Akatsuki RULE"**

**2. Kelly Hristova**  
**Age: 18**  
**Birthday: 21 September**  
**Looks: Black hair no her middle back, Brown eyes. Thin and as high as Jade, Small chest that she dislikes.**  
**Personality: Fun at times, confident, girly, loves animals, not vegan, not as crazy as her friend, dislikes all kinds of anime.**  
**History: From Bulgaria and moves with Jade to L.A.**  
**Mottos: "If you don't have a friend who just can't get fat, that friend is you -.-'"**

**Story start**

**_Jade's POV_**

As I was walking home, I noticed it was starting to rain 'aw man! Stupid rain! I didn't carry a umbrella' I taught as I walked back home. Just as I passed an ally I heard a strange noise 'it sounds like meaws … maybe …' And then I walked in the ally, there was a strange box 'Can boxes meaw? '. Then I picked up the box to see what's inside, but instead why not see at home. I ran as fast as lighting home. I can say "HOME" is a small place in L.A., A house whit 2 floors and a basement, 1 floor living room, bar and a kitchen, 2 floor 3 rooms and a bathroom, and my fave basement bar, videogames and a big screen!

"I'M HOME!" I screamed as a went into the house

"Welcome my dear Jade! Do you want some green apples?" Thanks kells is in a good mood! My faves are green apples!

"YES!" I screamed laying the box on the table

"What 's in the box?"  
"Don't know." I said while consuming my favorite green apples  
"Lets see it!" Kelly said while already getting a knife to cut it open, she gave me the knife and I opened it  
"KITTENS!" We said screamed at the same time! The kittens were 10 and looked really strange. Witch reminds me of the Akatsuki. They were looking at us like we are crazy!

**_3 person's POV_**

"Where the fuck are we?!" Shouted Hidan in a kitty form! He was Silver and had the Jashin sign on his belly.  
"In a box! How did we get here?" Said Kakuzu while scratching Hidan. Kakuzu was tan and had black fur where his stiches were  
" All I remember was some smoke and a black hole, un." Said Deidara. He was a Yellow kitten whit one eye covered by his fur  
"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" A black kitty whit an orange face with fur covering his whole face.  
"It appears that we are trapped as felines in a box!" Leader/Pein. He was an orange kitty whit black dots, but he had his rinnegan too ."Konan… Konan? KONAN!" Konan was snuggling and sleeping so peacefuly. Then she woke up by the sound of Pein's voice  
"Yes?" Konan was so innocent  
"Do you realize the state we are in?"Pein asked while Konan walked to him  
"I do now." She answered sweetly. In a second the box started moving, they panicked.  
"Leader-sama, there is no chakra in miles away. " Said a worried black kitten with sharingan also known as Itachi. The box stopped moving and seconds later they saw light and 2 heads of 2 girls, one purple head and one black  
"KITTENS" They both screamed  
"Leader-sama, the purple headed girl has rinnegan." Said a Red kitten with a scorpion kanji on his heart. Clearly Sasori.

**_Jade's POV_**

We let out the kittens and the lined up. In a strange order. They look so like the Akatsuki. 'Why are they staring at me like that?'  
"Hello kitties! I'm Kelly and this is Jade." Kells said pointing to me. "And we are keeping you as pets!"  
"Cute huh?" I asked. They were some strange kittens. 1 was big and blue and looked like it had grills and was sitting next to a black one with I swear red eyes! Next were a tan with strange eyes and with what looked like stiches and a silver one with violet eyes and a Jashin sign on his belly, next were a yellow, not blonde, yellow kitten with fur covering his eye, blue eyed, and a red one with silverish eyes and a 'scorpion' kanji on his heart. The most odd one was half black and half white. The next one looked like a lollypop full of energy. The last 2 were a lavender one and a orange one, it had black dots all over his body "What idiot can leave 10 poor little kitties in an ally! And he painted them! Animal cruelty! Ok than … sex check!"

***5 minutes later***

10 red kittens were siting infront of us."9 male and 1 female! Strange. " I said looking at them

**_3 person's POV_**

"Leader-sama. These girls seem to keep us as pets. I can't fell no chakra in them and some of the objects here are unknown!" Said Itachi  
"I know, but I'm more interested in the girl with the rinnegan. It seems like we are in another dimension. We have to find a way to get back in our bodys. " Pein said not taking his eyes off the purple haired girl.  
"JADE! NAMING TIME!" Kelly screamed with full voice!  
"YAY!" Screamed back Jade  
"I name half, you the other, name them whatever we like!" Kelly said  
"Deal" With that Jade took half of them witch were Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Pein and Zetsu(she is scared that Kelly may name him oreo witch is completely stupid!) Kelly took Hidan, Itachi,Kakuzu,Tobi and Kisame

**Jade's POV**

"I'm first! Let us see! This one is fishy,this is lollypop, this is mop! –"  
"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS MOP!" Jade screamed while laughting at the faces Ki—fishy and mop gave, while lollypop was jumping around. She also saw Hidan and Itachi who were scared as hell!  
"He looks like an old puppet witch reminds me of a mop! Next is you … coin because you are like a silver coin! And you … Black cuz I cant think of anything else!" I facepalmed myself!  
"I'm next! And no argue! U are Deidara, u are Sasori, u are Konan, Pein and you are Zetsu! And that's a final!" I said! They looked at me really strange

**_3 person's POV_**

"Leader-sama form where does she know our names ?" Asked Sasori  
"This is really getting confusing, first the rinnegan now this!"Pein was really confused  
"HA HA HA! HELLO THERE MOP !" Hida—coin's laugh was heard all around.  
"In witch room will they sta—"Kelly was cut off  
"MINE!" Jade screamed and walked off to her room, "come on kitties!" She said, all the kittens fallowed her upstairs. When they entered they gasped of they what they saw! The wall was akatsuki pattern and on 2 of the walls there were posters of the Akatsuki! She had the Jashin necklace, all the rings, a Suna headband and a Konoha headband. She also had an akatsuki hoodie. She had her favorites as plushies witch were Sasori, Deidara and Pein. The bed sheets were black and the pillows red. She had a desk. Tv, computer and a wordrobe.  
"Well … is she some kind of stalker,un?" Asked Deidara  
"I don't know but now everything is just fucking crazy!" Said Hidan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki kittens ch2**

_**Jade's POV**_

"So kitties? How's my room? I am one of the biggest Akatsuki fans in the world! AKATSUKI RULE!" I told the kittens… and in a way they were amazed.  
"Yeah yeah … stupid anime stuff!" Said Kelly, she only sees the hentai side of anime! That's why she hates it!  
"If you don't like anime keep your mind to yourself!" I told her 'she is sooo making me mad!'  
"Ok! But you are making a fool of yourself!"  
"I am not! Stop arguing! Now kitties meet my favorites! Deidara and Sasori! And lets not forget my fave couple PEIN AND KONAN! And surely you know the jashinist Hidan and the stiched up cool old dude Kakuzu! My fave bipolar plant Zetsu and the lollipop full of Energy TOBI! My fave shark Kisame and the best Uchiha EVER born Itachi! Greatest Badass vilans in anime revolucion" I introduced them dramaticly!

_**3 person's POV**_

"I … I … I …" Deidara blured out!  
"How did … Incredible!" Pein said  
"IS SHE FUCKING STALKING US!?" Hidan screamed and Kakuzu hit him with his paw  
"Shut up you idiot! She said that we were form an 'anime' thing!" Pein nodded and looked at Konan  
"Konan do you know from where this girl gets her info?" Konan was staring at the poster of her and Pein kissing. When Pein looked at the poster he was horrified  
"THAT NEVER HAPPENED" They said, at that minute Hidan was captured in the hugs of a black headed girl. The started kitty laughting at his pissed face  
"OMG! YOU ARE SO KAWAII COIN!" She said he hissed at her. "I will never let you—"  
"If you cannot see coin is a Jashinist! Just like Hidan!" Jade said while taking the silver kitty and pointing to his stomach.  
"Ok ok maybe he is! But … lets watch some TV kay?" The black haired girl said trying to change the subject  
"Sure" The Akatsuki were confused as hell! What is a TV? At that moment Gangnam style started playing! And the girls jumped and danced to the song  
"Op op op oppa gangnam style EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SEXY LADY!" The screamed together  
"What the fuck are those bitches doing!?"Hidan meawd over the music  
"Dancing like a horse?" Said Kisame  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE SEXY LADY!" Jade and Kelly shouted again  
"It seems like dancing like an idiot is normal here,un." Deidara said  
"Tobi likes dance!"As he started dancing like them!  
"Lollypop is a great dancer!" Jade said after finishing the song  
"You heard that Deidara sempai! " screamed lollypop while going to deidara and hugging him  
"I herd it you baka!"Deidara screamed back  
"Don't fight you too … oh man your dirty guys … and a girl" Said Kelly as she grabbed the nearest 5 victums wich happen to be pein, itachi,kakuzu,tobi and kisame "Jade get the rest!"  
"Surely"She said as she grabbed Konan,hidan,deidara,sasori and zetsu. She went to the bathroom and both girls putted the kittens, who were meawing like hell, on the towel. Jade got the first witch happen to be Deidara and dunked it into the water.  
**POOF  
**"What the firetruck! I can't see trough the god damn smoke!" Jade said, when it cleared out the thing to be seen was a naked hot wet Deidara in the bathtube Jade also saw his … you know what while Kelly stared at his face.  
"Hi there, un…"Jade was still looking at his thing and Kelly was looking at his face  
"AAAAA MOTHER FUCKING DEIDARA IN MY FUCKING BATHROOM!" Jade panicked  
" You know this dude? "Kelly asked  
"Yeah! He is the best anime dude in my mind!"  
"Ok … little help here, un?" Poor Deidara standing there naked whit a girl who wants to rape him and another who hates him  
"Uhh … Sure, here's a towel" Kelly tossed him the towel and left the bathroom while Jade stood there looking like she just saw a ghost.  
"Do you mind?" He asked  
"Oh no no no sure I don't" and whit that Jade left the bathroom, seconds later Deidara came out of the bathroom whit a towel around his waist, just to get a hug from Jade.  
"Uh, hello there 'Jade' I have a question for ya, un."  
"Ask away" She said while letting him go  
"From where is the rinnegan? And from where do you know so much about us?"  
"You're from my fave anime 'naruto', the rinnegan are contact lenses and the akatsuki are my favorites. HOW THE FUCK AM I DREAMING!" Jade gets an idea and just says it on the second  
"Nope, the last thing I remember was getting sucked into a black hole, un."  
"Do you mean you are from another world" Kelly asked  
"YES!" Jade screamed  
"Now I'm fucked!" Kelly said in a tragic way


End file.
